Sticky Notes
by Lucky-Angel135
Summary: "Enough with the sticky notes. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss you all yelling at each other." Inspired by luckystars135


Hello everyone. I know, we've been kinda dead, but this is to prove we are indeed alive. So, in honor of a quite hilarious old story called "Fridge Notes" that Lucky, or for those of you who don't know that we co-write under this account, luckystars135, wrote we give you this Akatsuki style! There is horrible language in this, just to warn you.

Also, if you're a fan of Bleach, check out "Fridge Notes" on Lucky's old account.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Viz Media.

* * *

><p>Everyone,<p>

Who the fuck ate my dango? Whoever it was gets a brick shoved up their ass sideways!

~ Hidan

**XXxxXX**

Hidan,

It's near the back, stupid.

~ Kakuzu

**XXxxXX**

Kakuzu,

Fuck you. You cry for your mom in your sleep. "Oh, mommy, I didn't mean to fail the mission! Wah wah, don't let them hurt me because I'm a little sissy bitch!"

~ Hidan

**XXxxXX**

Hidan,

Nice. By the way, the stitches holding you together are rotting and I doubt I'll be in the mood to put you back together again. ;)

~ Kakuzu

**XXxxXX**

Kakuzu,

I. Hate. Your. Very. Existence. You twat-waffle.

~ Hidan

**XXxxXX**

Hidan,

Does Kakuzu really cry for his mom? I thought Sasori-danna was the only one who did that, un!

~ Deidara

**XXxxXX**

Deidara,

Go kill yourself with your not-art.

~ Sasori

**XXxxXX**

Hidan,

Why don't you do the same thing? Oh wait, you can't. Poor you :(

~ Kakuzu

**XXxxXX**

Kakuzu,

Do me a favor and go find a forest of dicks, roll around in them until you're covered with baby batter, and then jump off the highest mountain you can find. I'll even pay you a penny to do it, you whore!

~ Hidan

**XXxxXX**

Everyone,

I removed Hidan's last post to protect Tobi's virgin eyes.

**Even though I sometimes doubt he can read. **

So to make sure Kakuzu-chan gets the message, Hidan wishes for him to find a forest of _mysterious _things and frolic about until a _mysterious _substance covers him, and then attempt to fly off a mountain.

~ Zetsu

**XXxxXX**

Hidan and Black Zetsu,

I can _so _read, and you guys aren't very nice! You should all talk about your feelings so you can move on and we'll all become best friends! :D

_**Or else…**_

~ Tobi

**XXxxXX**

Tobi,

Sasori-danna and I are already best friends, so you can stop popping out of the toilet whenever I try to shower, un.

~ Deidara

**XXxxXX**

Deidara,

Stop dotting the 'I' in my name with hearts.

~ Sasori

**XXxxXX**

Sasori,

Why? Everyone knows you're totally gay together.

~ Hidan

**XXxxXX**

Hidan,

I hope you accidentally chop the bush pimple you call a dick off during one of your stupid rituals.

~ Sasori

**XXxxXX**

Sasori,

Someone's in denial.

~ Kakuzu

**XXxxXX**

Hidan and Kakuzu,

Where in the world did you get that I have _any _feelings besides grudging tolerance towards Deidara?

~ Sasori

**XXxxXX**

Sasori,

When you two decided that fighting like an old married couple at 3 in the goddamn morning was a good idea. Stop it, or I will order Kakuzu to sew your mouth and all four of Deidara's shut.

~ Pain

**XXxxXX**

Sasori,

You and Deidara were married? I was under the impression, despite Deidara's less than warm feelings for me, that we shared a mutual respect. No matter. The fact you didn't invite me speaks the truth.

~ Itachi

**XXxxXX**

Itachi,

Your eyesight has gotten worse. I would never marry Deidara. Not even if it was the secret to immortality.

~ Sasori

**XXxxXX**

Sasori,

He really is upset. He hasn't washed his hair in three days.

~ Kisame

**XXxxXX**

Kisame,

Tell him the wedding was beautiful and that I hope he gets split ends, un!

~ Deidara

**XXxxXX**

Kisame,

Deidara is an idiot. We're _not _married and never will be.

~ Sasori

**XXxxXX**

Sasori,

I heard Narnia is nice this time of year. What do you think?

~ Hidan

**XXxxXX**

Hidan,

I almost respect you for that. Almost.

~ Kakuzu

**XXxxXX**

Itachi,

It's okay, I wasn't invited either :(

**_And there will be consequences for this transgression..._**

~ Tobi

**XXxxXX**

Tobi,

You're starting to scare me with all the ellipses. You know you can always talk to me if you're starting to _not _feel like a good boy.

**That, or make fun of Sasori. That will make anyone's troubles go away. Like the fact he's attracted to psycho blondes. See? I feel better already! **

~Zetsu

**XXxxXX**

Zetsu,

Go fuck yourself with a rake.

~ Sasori

**XXxxXX**

Sasori,

Tried it. Amazing! :P

~ Zetsu

**XXxxXX**

Zetsu,

Ew.

~ Everyone

**XXxxXX  
><strong>

Everyone,

Enough with the sticky notes. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss you all yelling at each other.

~ Konan

* * *

><p>That was ridiculous. I'm sorry. Well, review if it pleases you!<p> 


End file.
